fantasyuniversityfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Vegeance
Archive 1 Table of Enemies Opinion Just an Idea - tell me what you think. what if we make a page with a table of enemies for each area, and call them from the enemies page (like a template)? if we do that we can put the same table in enemies and in the specific area and that way if someone edits the table it'll change in both (or more) pages. i tried experimenting with embedding but couldn't embed only a part of the page. just learned that to in order to call a different page you use --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 08:48, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Chat Opinion I like the Chat! Go for it. --Theletter 09:38, April 23, 2011 (UTC) : Did you send the request for the chat ? --Theletter 15:12, April 23, 2011 (UTC) News Header Opinion Btw, Do you mind if I fiddle with the Breaking News template? Because I think it would be more legible if it was presented as a synopsis of the update page like: Added guild raid, fixed that bug, ... you know? --Theletter 09:43, April 23, 2011 (UTC) : Okay, the only way I could think of was to use the tag in the Updates page to transclude only bits of it. The only issue is that we'll have to use this tag each time we update the Update page... idk if it's worth it. Tell me what you think. --Theletter 15:15, April 23, 2011 (UTC) GuildRaidCount I saw the table. You're the best!! Thank you so much for doing all this for me, to make the page look even better. If there's ever anything I can do to help, please let me know and I'll do what I can! I definitely owe you ^-^ Aidenrei 06:46, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Chat box Small problem with the chat box. I don't know about you, but this is the way I see that chat box... Also, I dont seem to be able to access the chat, nothing happens when I click the chat link... But maybe that's only me. --Theletter 13:12, April 27, 2011 (UTC) : Can I just say - Me hate chatbox link. Is there any way for me to kill it dead? Gem Sparklebutt 13:32, April 27, 2011 (UTC) : @Theletter - check if it's already open on a different page (not tab) - i just missed you on the chat (i think - i'd know if there was a timing to the messages) --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 22:02, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Enemies Page format Hi there, old debate - new input. I've noted on the Enemies page that the additional areas and monsters are making an already bloated page even more bloated. Please see my suggested alternative format in Enemies Sandbox. Gem Sparklebutt 09:59, April 28, 2011 (UTC) just saw you and Theletter chatted a while ago and my name was brought up... as far as i'm concerned we can start to "go in and mess things up" just leave some messing up for me too ^^ --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 22:05, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Comment Colors Seriously, what's up with the colors on the comments? (I'm assuming you're the one who added that...) I don't understand, do they represent something, or are they random? Each time i pass my cursor on one of the colored comments, the background color disappears, and then when i pass again, it appears. And there's yellow, and blue. It's very nice, and super fun for a geek like me, but what was the intention of doing it? --Theletter 23:55, April 29, 2011 (UTC) : Cool idea. Good luck! Tell me if you need any help. --Theletter 00:01, April 30, 2011 (UTC) This is what i can do in the enemies page for now, it was a bit hard because i wanted to keep it simple and to allow people to edit it in Rich text editing (still need to make the edit buttons work) --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 00:43, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the color, i like the way you user link is green, but i think we (or you or someone) should choose the colors so thet the text is visible and it doesn't take your eyes out (an idiomatic phrase that probably doesn't translate well to english...) --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 10:16, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Patrolling We don't have this, do we? should we? --Theletter 17:17, April 30, 2011 (UTC) This could also be a good idea to encourage people to edit this wiki. We only have a dozen people that have edited more than 100 times. And I think we need all the help we can get. --Theletter 17:27, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Dark blue background. :-( Can you kill the dark blue background on my comments? I much preferred the standard light gray! Gem Sparklebutt 08:14, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Quest Page Hey. I feel like I'm spamming your talk page... Sorry about that. But can we get rid of the template documentation on the Quests page? --Theletter 17:43, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I agree about the badges, I debated with myself wether it would be worth bringing up, for the exact reasons you mentioned (the fact that it transforms the community spirit of a wiki into some sort of competition, and also some people might make stupid/bad edits just to get badges), but I came to the conclusion that we have only a few people editing, and the wiki is getting bigger by the day, and we have a hard time keeping up (it's been a few days now since the last update in the game and we still haven't added the enemies in the enemies pages for example, and some quest info and location info is missing, not to mention all the "old" pages missing info/tips etc). Now there are tons of people on the Kong chat giving advice etc that isn't on the wiki. I just think we need to attract people to the wiki, and encourage them to edit one way or another. Maybe this badge thing isn't the best solution, but if making this wiki into some sort of game can help, maybe we should try it. Anyway, it's up to you, either way, I'm cool. =) --Theletter 21:28, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh and for the quests page, maybe there's a way to hide it in the Quests page and leave it in the Template? idk. --Theletter 21:29, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I like what you did for hiding the template documentation. Nice. Also shouldn't we add Licensing:Fantasy University™ to all images? --Theletter 11:58, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Data Templates :Please check my Talk Page and tell me what you think --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 19:41, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay. And don't worry, we won't do anything too drastic while you're gone. Take care! --Theletter 09:19, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Break II Hi vegeance, good to have you back. I too won't be able to contribute for a while, all the exams are about now. after the exams, ' from July 11 to July 24', I won't have access to a computer (I think). I'll be back after that. It might be a good idea to appoint a new admin seeing both me and theletter won't be much help in the near future -Fearfeasa MacFeasa 06:55, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey vegeance! Yeah I'll be in India for the next few weeks, so I won't be around a computer much either. In any case, I totally understand your dwindling interest in FU, same goes for me, so I just really hope there will be an update in a month, when I get back. Anyway, McFeasa is right, appointing a new admin would be a good idea. Take care, and see you in august! -Theletter 10:49, July 2, 2011 (UTC)